The Heart Knows What It Wants Paradigm Shift
by Ikari no Ojo
Summary: You can fool yourself into thinking someone doesn't love you, You can fool yourself into thinking they do. But your heart will always know what it wants and will never lead you astray. A collective drabble story
1. I Miss You

**Author's Note: This story is just going to be a collection of drabbles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or 'I miss you'. That belongs to Blink 182**

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't waste you time on me, you're already the voice inside my head<br>(I miss you)"**

**Blink 182  
><strong>

She had left.

After their breakup, she left 4A and her nerdy geniuses by themselves wondering just what exactly happened between Leonard and Penny. Since entering in a relationship six months prior, Sheldon and the others were...on edge so to say. To Sheldon, their relationship was a sham. To Howard, he wanted to get into her pants and was upset that Leonard beat him to it. To Raj, he sat silently in the corner where he saw the looks of pride from Leonard, the odd looks from Sheldon, and then the unreadable expression of Penny.

Sheldon had done all he could to make sure Penny stayed out of his way, out of his hair, and as far from him as possible. He tried conditioning her with chocolate, a feat that Leonard had put his foot down on. He taunted her on her lack of education and lack of success on her dream of being an actress. But oddly enough, he found himself being the one who Penny turned to when Leonard and her's relationship would shake. Sheldon was beyond an explaination for it, after all he was horrible at comforting people. Everyone knew that and it was an unspoken rule that you were probably better off speaking to Howard Wolowitz than Sheldon Cooper.

But when she had left, she took everything with her. There went the competition on Halo nights, there went the arguements on Thai night, there went the unwelcome visits early in the morning when she wanted milk for her coffee and tried to take it from him, there went her retorts to Howard's statements. There was yet another change to his routine and he wasn't comfortable with it. No one sat in her spot on the couch, no one wanted to try to take her place. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the vacated spot on the couch and his stomach gave a lurch. His bright blue eyes widened as he dropped his food and walked into his room, shutting the door as Leonard began to question him.

Why did he feel like his heart was broken? Why did it feel like the sunshine was gone? Why did he feel like this since her disappearance? Sheldon had no idea and took to jotting it down in his social interaction journal before rushing back out. He was on a mission, he wanted to correct the mistake at hand. Rapidly approaching 4B, he paused before putting his knuckle up to the door.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Penny!"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Penny!"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Penny!"

After his signature knock, he waited for her to open the door but all was silent. A unfamiliar panic coursed through him. Once more his routine was disrupted. It flashed in his head that it was infact that Saturday, which was laundry day for the both of them. Returning to his apartment, he grabbed clothes and headed downstairs. Since her disappearance, he couldn't sleep and he wasn't handling disruptions to his sleep schedule. But as he entered the laundry room, he saw no sign of Penny. His mind flashed to a week ago when he saw her here, shortly after a fight with Leonard. The pain he felt then when she left their apartment compared to the pain he felt now.

_Penny was on the floor crumpled up, hair disheveled and make up running. Sheldon didn't know much about body language and some would even argue that he wouldn't be able to tell body language if it were to save him and the fate of the whole world, but he knew that it pained him to see her in such disarray. "Penny" he said as he clenched and unclenched his hands nervously.  
><em>

_ She turned and smiled sadly at the tall genius that was approaching her. "Hi Sheldon" she said. "I believe that it is social convention to ask another why they are upset when they are a crumpled mess on the floor" he said uncomfortably as he seperated his clothes and put them in his washer machines. After the incident where a new person moved into the apartments and didn't know the rule of 'Saturday nights is Sheldon Cooper's laundry nights so avoid being in the laundry room' and used his laundry machines. It ended in him ranting and raving madly about germs and bacteria to the point where that person seemed to vanish off the face of the planet.  
><em>

_ A sorrowful chuckle met his ears as he glanced down at her. "You know it is very unbecoming of you to sit in a heap on the floor when you know that it is so riddled with germs" he said and Penny sighed. "Yeah...I know" she said. Sheldon rose an eyebrow, not expecting that to come out of her mouth and he found himself strangely missing the spark inside of her that had her fighting with him. "It is also in my knowledge to know that, as a social convention, I am to ask you what is bothering you" said Sheldon as his wash began.  
><em>

_ "It isn't something you'd like to be concerning yourself with" she said sadly. Sheldon gave her a look and she sighed, knowing that Sheldon Cooper did not give up. "I came to a realization Sheldon" she said. "That your dreams are futile and you would do so much better to go back to college?" he asked earnestly. She glared at him and he took a step back, covering his most sensitive part of his body as he did so. "I came to a realization that I have fallen in love with someone that I should never have! He is arrogant, annoying, he lacks social grace, he always puts me down, and he doesn't let anyone interrupt his plans" she said as she wiped her tears, knowing that though Sheldon was smart, he would never really put two and two together.  
><em>

_ He stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and flexing his fingers. She smiled at his twitches, his nervous tweaks. "Penny...I am hardly one to come to on matters such as these" Sheldon said. "Yeah, I know" she said as she wiped her eyes. His heart dropped at the sight of her tears. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but why? "There is a question I must ask you though Penny, as it isn't something in my vast knowledge" he said to her as she rose to her feet. "What is bothering you Sweetie?" she asked.  
><em>

_ "Why does it feel like my heart has been ripped out? It is like a massive black whole is swollowing up every last happy emotion and thought into its murky depths and I find myself strangely cold. I know my core temperature is not dropping, that I am not sick but..." he started but she placed a finger to his lips softly. His eyes widened as her skin came in contact with his lips and jerked away. "That is hardly sanitary! Do you know how many germs you carry on your hands?" Sheldon cried incredulously. Penny chuckled and shook her head. "You miss someone Sheldon. That's why you feel like you do. You miss someone that has become a part of your life to the point where their disappearance is making you feel cold when you aren't Sweetie" she explained.  
><em>

_ He tilted his head, a sign of his confusion. She chuckled. "I suppose your MeeMaw misses you too. Perhaps you should try writing to her?" said Penny as she dusted herself off. She looked away as his face began to twitch and when she turned back around he was composed. "Well...good night Sheldon" she said as she walked up the stairs, pausing to turn around and briefly staring at him. "...and thank you". Sheldon watched as she left and stared back at his clothes.  
><em>

_He_ missed _her  
><em>

Sheldon Lee Cooper missed his annoying, blonde neighbor Penny

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading!<strong> 


	2. Star Power

**Author's Note: I cannot stop writing these mini-drabbles for Sheldon/Penny**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own TBBT or the song. 'Star Power' is property of Blood On The Dance Floor**

* * *

><p><strong>"One by one you'll all leave the screen,<strong>

**I'm going on a killing spree!"**

**Blood On The Dance Floor  
><strong>

_It was Halo night and Sheldon was growing ever impatient. "She's late Leonard" he said to Leonard who was talking to Howard and Raj. "I know this already Sheldon. This is the fifteenth time you've mentioned it" he said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses. Sheldon glowered at him, annoyed by his best friend's girlfriend. Suddenly the door flew open and Penny ran into the room. "Penny!" said Leonard as he jumped up. Sheldon never moved from his spot on the couch as he watched their interaction. "Sorry. Just got off of work and it's been hell" she said flopping down next to Sheldon. "Now that you are here may we commence with Halo night as planned? We are behind schedule" said Sheldon.  
><em>

_ Penny narrowed her eyes and said nothing as she grabbed a controller. "You are playing Penny?" asked Howard. "I need to take my anger out on something" she said as they started up the game. She was on a team with Leonard as Raj and Sheldon were on a team. Her anger bubbled furiously as she stalked Sheldon like a lioness, wanting to get him back for his comment and lack of empathy. She quickly made short work of him before rounding on Raj. The poor guy only 'Meep'ed before he ended up dead. In a few short moments they were all standing and trying to kill each other, but the two most deadly warriors were after each other. Sheldon wouldn't lose to Penny and Penny wouldn't lose to Sheldon. Howard watched in mild shock until it Penny won. Sheldon twitched angrily and suddenly the air became freezing. Hell had officially frozen over. "Get. Out!" he snarled in uncharacteristic rage as she glared murderously at him._

_"With pleasure" she spat before slamming the door to their apartment and slamming her door open. The others just stared at each other, wondering just what the hell had happened between them. Was it that he was beaten by a girl? Or was it that he was beaten at all? Leonard wanted to ask, but he saw Sheldon begin to calm down and regret flashed behind his vibrant blue eyes. "I shall go apologize to her...as per social condition. I will admit that I was wrong" said Sheldon as he went over to her apartment. Upon return, Raj took him aside and asked him if he had been trying to impress Penny, to which he got a snarky remark and a conceited smirk before he was left wondering just when the hell Sheldon Cooper had fallen in love with the girl across the hall._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Same Dumb Excuse

**Author's Note: Well I would love to thank Jislane, SunnyCitrus10, scissorhands101 and stock2007 for their reviews on my other Shenny stories, The Going Price For Home and Emergency. Thank you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or the song. The song, 'Same Dumb Excuse', belongs to Forever The Sickest Kids**

* * *

><p><strong>"Make me a star at least in your eyes,<strong>

**Lets take on the world, but first,**

**I got to make you mine,"**

**Forever The Sickest Kids  
><strong>

When had she fallen in love with Sheldon? Was it the day they first met and she flirted with him by his board? Was it during the many fights they had over his seat? It seems that she could no longer remember. All she knew was that her lanky, tall, obnoxious genius of a neighbor was currently in possession of her heart, and what made it even better...he had no idea!

"Great...just great Penny" she muttered to herself as she rested on Leonard's couch, conviently with her head in Sheldon's spot. "You do realize that speaking to oneself is the first sign of madness" came that somewhat squeaky voice that she both loved and dreaded. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well than what's your excuse?" she responded. Leonard laughed as him and Sheldon entered into the living room. "My spot" Sheldon pointed out as he placed his messenger bag down on the ground. Penny rose an eyebrow at his glare. "I'm not really sure I want to move from this spot" she said as she made herself more comfortable. "Woman, you are messing with forces beyond your ken" Sheldon said, watching as Penny cracked up.

She couldn't believe he used that line again. The last time he used it was during their Great Prank War, which ended when he put her underwear on the wire outside of her room. "Your ken can kiss my Barbie" she responded back with a smirk. His eye twitched as Leonard watched the two with amusement, and a little bit of fear. He was worried that there was going to be yet another prank war. But his fears died down as Penny sat up and patted the spot on the couch beside her, earning a smile from Sheldon as he took his spot on the couch.

Leonard wanted to believe that the twinkle in Sheldon's bright blue eyes was just a figment of his imagination. He _**really**_ didn't want to think of his best friend being in love with the girl he was lusting after. But a nagging feeling inside made sure that he knew just _**exactly** _what was transpiring 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Savior

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your support! Even though this is just a collective of short stories, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: At this point we should know I don't own TBBT, if I did, Sheldon would've been with Penny a lot sooner. The song is property of Black Veil Brides and is called 'Savior'**

* * *

><p><strong>"So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones<strong>

**Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love**

**So I can take this pen and teach you how to live**

**But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave."**

**Black Veil Brides  
><strong>

Sheldon was always there for Penny when she needed someone. It was like he had this uncanny sixth sense and knew just when she was hurting, and though he was atrocious at comforting people, he did his best. He made sure she knew he was there, even if he couldn't find a way to comfort her.

So when he saw her rush into his apartment just before he went to bed, he decided that sleep could wait. "Penny, I do not think I need to remind you of my schedule. You have just put my REM cycles behind schedule" said Sheldon with a frown, but the frown was more towards her drunken depressed state. "I...know Sheldon" she said as she crashed onto the couch.

"Life just sucks right now...I got my hours cut at work, my boyfriend broke up with me, my acting career is nonexistant" she muttered as she took a swig of her vodka from the bottle. Before he could stop himself, Sheldon rushed over to her and yanked the bottle of her hands. She glared at him, not knowing what had gotten into him. "This isn't helping you Penny. Alcohol inhibits correct thinking and your are already depressed. Depression plus alcohol, well I do not need to tell you that it is a foolish decision" he said as he placed the bottle where he knew she wouldn't grab it due to her short stature. "Screw you Sheldon! Don't patronize me! All I ever wanted was to become an actress, to make it big and not have to live paycheck to paychek! But you are there every turn putting me down! You have no faith in me, you insult me at every given oppertunity" Penny snapped.

Sheldon crossed his thin arms across his chest as he watched her drunkly fight with him and stumble to get to him. "Penny, I do not think it prudent for you to be acting in such a fashion. You and I both know that I have been more than friendly to you, as per our Prank War truce" he said. Penny glared at him and he briefly feared for his life. "Shut up Cooper" she snarled. "You never once said anything nice about me, you found every excuse to make me feel unwelcome, to make me feel stupid" she said. Sheldon dropped his arms and sighed.

"Penny, did you not think that I merely acted in such a fashion to motivate you?" he asked as he began to flex his hands, a sign of his nervousness. "Motivate me? Ha you hate me" she snapped. "That couldn't be anymore false" he said. "Prove it to me" she said. Sheldon gulped, now cornered by the drunken blonde before him. "While that yes you do fail as an actress, I feel it is because you do not apply yourself enough. Your education is sorely lacking and, compared to myself, you do seem dumb" he said. Her angry flared up more before he put his hand up to stop her. "Let me finish Penny, before you decide to snap" he said.

"But you are smarter than I had once thought. You picked up quickly our ways, we never excluded you. You built your own place here in this group. But when you drink, you act in ways that are unsavory" Sheldon said. Penny's shoulders drooped. "But I'm not like you guys" she said softly. "Quite the contrary, you are more like us than you know. Who else can best me at Halo? Who else can keep up with my intellect in the form of pranks? Who else-" he stopped, swallowing the knot in his throat for what he was prepared to say.

"Who else...can understand me, even without words. You sing 'Soft Kitty' for me when I'm sick" he said, his face flushing red. Penny smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you Sheldon" she said softly before leaving his apartment to go to sleep. Putting a hand on the spot she had kissed, his blush grew and he found himself not perturbed by the kiss. He noticed a shift in their relationship paradigm when, instead of drinking, Penny showed up at his bedroom door at 2 in the morning with tears in her eyes. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
